User talk:Draga
Ah, hello, Draga. ^^ You can create your own guild by clicking the guilds button, and typing in your guild name in the box there. Be sure to have Dark cloud Wiki: before it, though! ^^ TingleLovah 02:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hola! Hello, Draga. I do believe we haven't met? Well, I'm Shigura, but you can call me Sara. Trust me, when Kathy (Ting) chooses a new staff member this Febuary, I think you have a big chance at becoming a mod. ;) -Shigura 02:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Dark Haven Colosseum Yes, I noticed Zeldapedia was doing it too, so I thought, 'Why can't we?' And yes, help would be great. xD Sierra 'Kay. I has deleted it, plus a temporary ban. TingleLovah 23:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations!! You, Draga, have been chosen as a canidate to become a DC Wiki moderator. Please keep up the great work! Send a message to Shigura if you have any questions. TingleLovah 17:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, can i join your guild? 'Looks neat. :) --Heim.Rada 00:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Reply: DHC Yeah, I probably will need help sooner or later. I just can't believe how confusing image sizes and all that junk is! 0.o Shigura 01:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Reply : Knights of the Atla Hello Draga! That sounds interesting, really, but I do not really think that I'll be a good member... I don't know... I'll take the necessary time to think about it, and I will tell you If I want to join your guild. Have a Good Day, Draga! Papyjoe 14:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well done! Hello, Draga! I would like to congrat you for becoming mod of this wiki! This job is for you ^_^! Just some few words : Good luck, Draga, and one day this wiki will be known everywhere xD! Papyjoe 21:16, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Gladius Hello, Draga, I didn't know there was a Gladius in Dark Cloud. Is there a lot of Monica's sword that are more or less from the first Dark Cloud? Sorry I don't know much about Dark Cloud ^_^. Papyjoe 19:37, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! ---- Hi, it's good to be here. I didn't even know this wiki existed until I stumbled across it. I hope you don't mind me filling in all the needed pages; it's the summer holidays for me and it keeps me busy before uni starts again. Plus I love this series and now I've found a place to vent my obsession. If you need me to do anything at all, just ask! I've played the games several times each and have the official guides so I know a fair bit. Minoan Ferret 20:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Article's name Hello Draga, how are you? I would like ot know if it was possible that you rename the article "Pockekul" to "Pocklekul" ? Sorry, it's a big mistake made by me I'm sorry, I only noticed that now... And again, sorry for not adding your GamerTag but i will only have my XBOX Saturday : my brother actually have it at Lyon. Papyjoe 19:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Incorrect article Someone has created a article called "Sephiroth" on this wiki. Unless I'm completly tired, Sephiroth does not appear in Dark Cloud... I just wanted to report this. I don't know if it's the good page for this kind of problem. If it's not the good page, I'm really sorry :s! Papyjoe 21:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The weird thing is, they said he's a clone of the Dark Genie. Now there's an interesting theory! Minoan Ferret 02:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Another one Hello Draga! Again, another article which is not related to this wiki... This time it's a big article about Final Fantasy VII. Just wanted to report a incorrect page. Looks like they can't stop writing FF articles on this wiki... Oh, well.... xD Papyjoe 08:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Back again! Hiya, Draga, looks like "Sierra" is back again... Another page that nas nothing to do on this wiki. And looks like it's the same ip user (66.45.175.98) as the one who wrote the article about Final Fantasy VII some days ago. Just wanted to report this. Sorry if my english is a little weird xD. Papyjoe 08:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Yeah, Shigura wanted me to tell you that you are now in charge of the DHC for about a month or two. Sorry I'm dumping the job on you, but we are both on a serious vacation. Sorry again! TingleLovah 01:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) guild could i join knights of the alta KotA May I also join Knights of the Atla? I can start of as a buck private, but with hard work and perseverance I can rise up through the ranks to become a regular private. Or something like that :). So, what exactly do you get up to in this guild? Minoan Ferret 00:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC)